Surgery involves the use of implants such as cages, screws and similar instruments. These implants are particularly relevant for spinal surgery.
Such implants continue to be produced with more and more of an extension, such as a shaft, holding or driving instruments and a handle, wherein the extension is connected to the implant by means of a joint such as a pre-determined breaking point.
The task of the pre-determined breaking point is to hold the implant and extension in a rigid position until it reaches the intended position.
According to the designs of most manufacturers, the extension is broken off by breaking the extension into several, usually two, parts using additional appropriate instruments
Ultimately, the extension is broken off from the implant by levering motions. This action results in harmful chips and splinters that in themselves can increase the risk of infection. According to the designs of most manufacturers, the extension is broken off by breaking the extension into several, usually two, parts using additional appropriate instruments.